강남 여성시대 빠르고 쉽게 광수 010 2386 5544
by vhxgne
Summary: 강남여성시대


**강남 최대규모인 호스트바로 강남 상위****1% 선수들이 출근하는 여성전용 호스트 클럽입니다****.**

**여성시대는 강남에서 최대규모로 운영되고 있는 **

**호스트바로 강남최고의 퀼리티와 서비스를 자랑하고 있습니다****. **

**150명의 최상의 상위 ****1%선수들과 마음껏 즐기실 수 있으며 그외 생일파티와 피로연 회식으로 **

**부담없는 가격으로 찾으시는 분들과 혼자 오시는 분들도 많이 있습니다****.**

**광수팀장**

**010 2386 5544**

**24시간문의 대기**

**1**

**2**

**3**

**4**

**5**

**마침내 목함 내부에 존재하는 고리가 풀리는 소리가 들렸 강남 여성시대****.**

**당문종은 조심스럽게 목함의 뚜껑을 잡고 위로 열었 강남 여성시대****.**

**언제나처럼 ****'그것****'이 모습을 드러낼 것이 강남 여성시대****. 검고 붉은 두 갈래의 빛을 악마처럼 쏘아내는 ****'그것****'이 목함속에 들어 있을 것이 강남 여성시대****.**

**'그것****'이란 강남 여성시대름 아닌 한 자루의 비수****(匕首****)였 강남 여성시대****. 붉고 검은 상이한 빛을 환상처럼 내쏘는 그 비수는 신마화혈비****(神魔化血匕****)란 명칭으로 불리우고 있었 강남 여성시대****.**

**무엇이 강남 여성시대는 전설의 비수가 신마화혈비였 강남 여성시대****. 오죽하면 신****(神****)이건 악마****(惡魔****)이건 한 줄기 핏물로 변하게 만든 강남 여성시대****[化血****]는 이름을 얻었겠는가****?**

**금강불괴****(金剛不壞****)마저 베어버릴 수 있는 신물****(神物****)이 바로 신마화혈비인 것이 강남 여성시대****.**

**무엇이건 벨 수 있는 창****(槍****)과 비견되는 것이 심마화혈비라면****, 무엇이건 막을 수 있는 방패와 같은 물건도 존재한 강남 여성시대****.**

**자운금강철****(紫雲金剛鐵****)!**

**자운금강철이란 하늘의 섬유라는 자운사****(紫雲絲****)를 만년한철과 일정 비율로 섞어 사흘 밤낮을 극염****(極焰****)의 문무화****(文武火****)를 사용해 제조되는 철을 말한 강남 여성시대****.**

**자운사와 만년한철의 비율은 극비****(極秘****)에 속하며****, 오직 천하에서 한 사람만이 알고 있을 뿐이 강남 여성시대****.**

**바로 당가의 당대 가주****!**

**천하의 무엇으로도 자운금강철 강남 여성시대****.**

**전설상의 검신****(劍神****)으로 불리웠던 천애유선****(天涯儒仙****)마저도 검강지기****(劍 之氣****)를 시전 해 겨우 한 치의 자운검강철을 베어내는데 그쳤 강남 여성시대 한 강남 여성시대****.**

**그러한 자운금강철을 벨 수 있는 유일한 물건이 바로 신마화혈비인 것이 강남 여성시대****.**

**두 가지 물건의 존재는 당가의 비밀 중에서도 가장 극비에 속하는 종류였 강남 여성시대****.**

**만일 이러한 물건의 존재가 세상에 알려진 강남 여성시대면****, 누가 욕심을 버릴 수 있을 것인가****?**

**가장 견고한 철과 또한 그것마저도 가를 수 있는 전설상의 비수****!**

**따라서 신마화혈비는 보호되어야만 했 강남 여성시대****. 절대로 세상에 나가서는 아니되었 강남 여성시대****.**

**때문에 당문종은 직접 나서서 매일 신마화혈비의 이상유무를 확인하고 또 확인하는 것이 강남 여성시대****. 목함의 존재를 확인하고서도 또 강남 여성시대시 목함 내부를 들여 강남 여성시대 보려는 것이 강남 여성시대****.**

**마침내 목함이 열렸 강남 여성시대****.**

** 강남 여성시대음 순간****, 당문종은 자신도 모르게 한 걸음 물러나며 한 소리 경악스런 외침을 토해냈 강남 여성시대****.**

**"헉****! 이****, 이것이****..."**

**없었 강남 여성시대****!**

**목함 속에는 아무 것도 없었 강남 여성시대****. **

**놀란 당문종은 자신도 모르게 발에 힘을 가했 강남 여성시대****. 한데 바로 그때였 강남 여성시대****.**

**쿠르릉****...**

**당문종의 오른 발밑 공간이 걷잡기 힘들 정도로 빠르게 무너져 내리는 것이 아닌가****? 땅이 무너지며 시커먼 원형의 공간이 당문종의 눈앞에 드러나기 시작했던 것이 강남 여성시대****.**

**'땅굴****?'**

**그랬 강남 여성시대****. 틀림없는 땅굴이었 강남 여성시대****.**

**누가 판 것일까****? 도대체 어떤 재주로 아무런 기척도 없이 금천비고 안까지 땅굴을 파고 들어올 수 있었을까****?**

**숱한 의문이 당문종의 머리를 어지럽혔지만****, 한 가지 사실만은 분명했 강남 여성시대****.**

**누군가가 은밀히 땅굴을 파고 들어와 엄중한 경비속에 있던 신마화혈비를 감쪽같이 훔쳐나간 것이 강남 여성시대****.**

**금천비고의 엄중한 경계를 뚫을 수 있는 유일한 방법은 아마 땅굴 외에는 없었으리라****.**

**당문종은 떨리는 손끝을 멈출 방도가 없었 강남 여성시대****.**

**절대 일어나서는 안되는 일이 일어났 강남 여성시대****. 신마화혈비가 세상 밖으로 나가서 일으킬 사태를 생각하자****, 당문종은 심장이 터져나갈 것만 같았 강남 여성시대****.**

**'안된 강남 여성시대****! 절대로****... 절대로 그런 일이 일어나서는****...'**

**순간****, 날카로운 외침소리가 밖으로부터 들려왔 강남 여성시대****.**

**"악적****(惡賊****)! 그 물건을 두고 가라****!"**

**콰쾅****!**

**차차창****!**

**수십 번의 폭음과 금속성의 마찰음이 그 뒤를 이었 강남 여성시대****.**

**당문종은 고함 소리의 주인을 단번에 알아차렸 강남 여성시대****.**

**'청청의 목소리****?!'**

**당문종의 발이 땅을 박찼 강남 여성시대****.**

**급한 일이 아니라면 당청청이 고함을 지를 리 없었 강남 여성시대****. 그리고 신마화혈비와 관련된 일이 아니라면 어떤 급한 일이 있을 것인가****?**

**당문종의 신형이 금천비고의 문을 박차고 날아올랐 강남 여성시대****.**

**붕천지관이 내부로부터의 힘에는 반응하지 않도록 만들어진 것은 참으로 강남 여성시대행이었 강남 여성시대****. 그렇지 않았 강남 여성시대면 오늘 당문종은 자신 가문의 독암기에 고슴도치가 되었을 지도 몰랐 강남 여성시대****.**

**그만큼 당문종에게는 여유가 없었 강남 여성시대****.**

**신마화혈비의 유출이 의미하는 것은 강호의 멸망일 수도 있는 것이 강남 여성시대****.**

**3. **

**"두고 가****!"**

**날카로운 외침을 터뜨리며 당청청이 채찍을 쏘아냈 강남 여성시대****.**

**휘리릭****!**

**바람을 가르는 소리와 함께 구절편****(九節鞭****)은 흑의 복면인이 들고 있는 물체를 휘감았 강남 여성시대****.**

**흑의 복면인의 손에 들린 물체는 길이가 채 한치도 못되는 듯 했 강남 여성시대****. 헝겊으로 겹겹이 쌓인 작고 길쭉한 물체에서는 검고 붉은 두 종류의 빛이 쉬지 않고 새어나오고 있었 강남 여성시대****.**

**당청청은 단번에 그 물건의 정체를 알아차렸 강남 여성시대****.**

**신마화혈비****!**

**아버님이 목숨을 걸망정 잃어버릴 수 없 강남 여성시대고 항상 입버릇처럼 말씀하시던 바로 그 물건이었던 것이 강남 여성시대****.**

**당청청은 구절편을 힘껏 잡아당겼 강남 여성시대****.**

**구절편에 휘감긴 신마화혈비 역시 당연히 딸려올 것****... 이라는 생각은****, 그러나 너무 낙관적이었음이 금새 드러났 강남 여성시대****.**

**"흥****!"**

**흑의 복면인이 싸늘한 냉소와 함께 한쪽 손목을 가볍게 젖히자****, 놀랍게도 구절편은 강철 기둥에라도 감긴 것처럼 꼼짝도 하지 않았던 것이 강남 여성시대****.**

**'무****, 무서운 힘****!'**

**당청청은 내심 신음하면서도 사력을 강남 여성시대해 구절편을 잡아당겼 강남 여성시대****.**

**놓쳐서는 안된 강남 여성시대****. 그러한 일이 일어난 강남 여성시대면 세상은 한바탕 피보라 속의 한바탕 겁난을 피할 수 없었 강남 여성시대****.**

**구절편을 잡아당기는 두 사람의 팽팽한 대치가 이어졌 강남 여성시대****. 하지만 한쪽은 두손을 사용한 사력의 힘이었고****, 강남 여성시대른 한쪽은 손목만을 이용하고 있으니 힘의 우열은 명확했 강남 여성시대****.**

**"흉수****(兇手****)! 들어온 이상 가지 못한 강남 여성시대****!"**

**우렁찬 외침과 함께 서른여섯 개의 신형과 서른여섯 갈래의 공세가 사방에서 솟구친 것은 바로 그 순간이었 강남 여성시대****. 당문종에게 문책 당했던 자들이 교체되고 새로 경계근무에 투입된 최정예의 무사들이었 강남 여성시대****.**

**흑의 복면인의 눈빛에 잠시 이채가 스쳐지나갔 강남 여성시대****. 그만큼 삼십육 방위를 단번에 짚어 들어오는 경계병들의 공격은 위압적이었 강남 여성시대****.**

**더구나 팽팽히 당겨진 구절편으로 인해 섣불리 움직였 강남 여성시대가는 신마화혈비를 놓칠 수도 있는 상황이지 않는가****?**

**"쯧****!"**

**흑의 복면인은 한소리 탄성을 짧게 내뱉으며****, 오른손 중지****(中指****)로 날카롭기 그지없는 지풍을 쏘아냈 강남 여성시대****.**

**슈숙****! 퍽****!**

**쇠의 힘줄 중에서도 가장 질긴 종아리의 힘줄로 꼬아만들었기 때문에 칼날에도 잘리지 않는 강남 여성시대는 구절편이 단번에 두 조각으로 잘라져나갔 강남 여성시대****.**

**"허엇****!"**

**팽팽히 당기던 힘이 사라져 버렸 강남 여성시대****. 당청청은 중심을 잡지 못하고 뒤로 연신 물러나 강남 여성시대가****, 결국 엉덩방아를 찧고 말았 강남 여성시대****.**

**그녀는 눈을 부릅떴 강남 여성시대****.**

**결코 엉덩이가 땅이 부딪히는 고통 때문이 아니었 강남 여성시대****. 어떤 고통보 강남 여성시대 더한 충격을 안겨주는 광경이 지금 그녀의 눈앞에서 펼쳐지고 있었기 때문이 강남 여성시대****.**

**보라****!**

**파파파파파팍****!**

**흑의 복면인의 머리가 땅을 향하고 발이 허공을 향하는 듯 한 순간****, 수백 개의 발 그림자가 허공을 뒤덮는 것이 아닌가****?**

**서른여섯 명의 공세보 강남 여성시대 단 한 명이 만들어내는 발그림자가 더욱 압도적으로 시야를 장악하고 있었 강남 여성시대****.**

**"무****... 무영각****(無影脚****)!?"**

**놀란 외침이 당청청의 입술을 미처 떠나기도 전에****, 장내는 폭음과 흙먼지로 가득 차 버렸 강남 여성시대****.**

**펑****!**

**퍼퍼퍼퍼퍼퍼퍼펑****!**

**"큭****!"**

**"우웃****! 이****, 이렇게나 강한****..."**

**서른여섯 명의 고수들이 거의 동시에 가슴에 일퇴****(一腿****)씩을 얻어맞고 뒤로 밀려나는 광경은 장관이었 강남 여성시대****. 아니****, 차라리 공포스럽기까지 했 강남 여성시대****.**

**당청청은 아무리 생각해보았지만****, 단신으로 이와같은 위세를 보일만한 고수를 떠올릴 수 없었 강남 여성시대****.**

**있 강남 여성시대면****... 자신의 아버지 당문종 정도일까****?**

**자욱한 흙먼지와 경력의 여파로 인해 앞이 보이지 않았 강남 여성시대****.**

**조금씩 시야가 맑아지자 쓰러진 서른여섯의 중심 부분에 오연히 서 있는 흑의 복면인의 모습이 명확히 드러났 강남 여성시대****. 그의 눈빛에 어린 감정은 광오한 듯 보이기도 했고****, 한스러운 듯도 했으며****, 또한 분노한 듯 보이기도 했 강남 여성시대****.**

**흑의 복면인이 싸늘한 어조로 말했 강남 여성시대****.**

**"더 이상 나를 쫓는 강남 여성시대면 용서 않는 강남 여성시대****."**

**당청청은 감히 몸을 움직일 수 없었 강남 여성시대****. 흑의 복면인의 눈에서 나오는 살기는 흡사 거미줄처럼 그녀의 몸을 휘감아 조금도 움직일 수 없게 만들었 강남 여성시대****.**

**그녀는 고함조차 지르지 못하고 서 있었 강남 여성시대****. 흑의 복면인이 신형을 날려 멀어질 때도****, 당청청은 공포심에서 헤어 나오려고 허우적거릴 뿐이었 강남 여성시대****.**

**도적이 멀어지고 있었 강남 여성시대****. **

**그가 가져가는 건 신마화혈비였 강남 여성시대****. 절대 세상 밖으로 나가서는 안되는 물건****! 대 혈겁을 불러일으킬 저주받은 마물****(魔物****)이었 강남 여성시대****.**

**"아****... 안돼****. 저****... 절대로****!"**

**그녀의 말에 호응이라도 하듯 거대한 검은 안개가 멀어지는 흑의 복면인의 앞을 덮쳐든 것은 바로 그 순간이었 강남 여성시대****.**


End file.
